My First Time
by Princess Leasha
Summary: Charlie's first time working with dragons and the lead up to it. Written as a prequel to Playing with Dragons.


_One-shot, written as a prequel to Playing with Dragons. _

_Prompt from Elliroc (who is AMAZING) was Charlies first time working with dragons._

"Charlie! Owl for you!" My mother called from the kitchen.  
>I took a deep breath before walking downstairs to retrieve my letter.<p>

"Charlie's got his N.E.W.T scores!" My younger brothers Fred and George called in unison, coming into the kitchen with their friend, Alexis.

I looked at the envelope. They were right; it certainly looked like N.E.W.T scores. By now, the whole family had gathered in the kitchen, waiting for me to open the envelope.

My older brother Bill patted me on the shoulder, "Come on Charlie, we don't have all day. Besides, you know you would have got an outstanding for Care of Magical Creatures."

"I hope so," I said as I carefully opened the envelope.

I cast aside the first page as I searched for my results. I grinned as I looked at them, before reading them aloud to my family.

"Charms: Acceptable.

Astronomy: Acceptable.

Potions: Exceeds Expectations.

Transfiguration: Exceeds Expectations.

Herbology: Exceeds Expectations.

Defence Against the Dark Arts: Outstanding.

Care of Magical Creatures: Outstanding."

My family applauded, except for Percy who turned his nose up at the fact that I only had 2 outstanding's, but Percy was like that, he didn't do anything with his life other than study.

"Is that enough to get you in to what you wanted to do?" Bill asked.

I nodded, "I needed at least an Exceeds Expectations in Car of Magical Creatures, Defence against the Dark Arts and an Acceptable in Potions and Herbology."

"What did you apply for?" My father asked.

"To work on the Romanian Dragon Reserve."

"Charles Weasley, you will not be working with dragons! It's far too dangerous!"

I recalled Mum and Bill having a very similar argument just two years ago.

"Mum, they will already have my application and N.E.W.T scores by now. I should receive an Owl in the next few days."

"Percy, tell him he can't," she demanded.

"Mother, you know that Charles is a reckless person. You can't honestly expect him to take on something as 'ordinary' as a desk job. He's just not that sensible, or academic for that matter, which is obvious from those despicable N.E.W.T scores."

I struggled not to laugh as I caught sight of the twins and Alexis doing over exaggerated impressions of Percy behind his and Mum's back.

"Thanks Perce, much appreciated," I said sarcastically.

"What about quidditch Charlie? Why don't you play quidditch instead of chasing dragons?"

"I'd rather the dragons Dad."

"But you're so good at quidditch!" The twins exclaimed in unison.

"It's my back-up plan," I admitted.

"Why don't you make dragons your back-up plan?" Mum suggested.

"Why don't we just let Charlie make his own decision?" Bill suggested.

"Fred, George, tell him that dragons are a stupid career choice," Mum demanded.

"Dragons are apparently a stupid career choice," Fred said solemnly.

"You could always, I don't know, open a joke shop for us. So when we finish school we can take over it," George suggested.

"No son of mine is running a joke shop. Charlie, don't listen to them. Alexis, you tell him."

The twins friend Alexis, was a year older than them, but still in their grade at Hogwarts. The three of them were inseparable and she had started spending time here ever since their first year. She glanced uneasily at my mother, unsure of what to say.

"Dragons are dangerous creatures Charlie, not everyone is cut out for working with dragons," she started, Mum nodded approvingly at her, "but it does sound like a lot of fun. I think that if it's really what you want to do, you should do it. You'll be amazing at whatever you choose to do."

"Alexis, that's not entirely what I wanted you to say, it started out alright, you should have just continued with the train of thought," Mum said, as she turned to Alexis.

"Sorry Mrs Weasley," she mumbled.

"Call me Molly, dear. How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Sorry Mrs Weas… I mean Molly," she said, giving me a sly wink as I snuck out of the room while my mother's back was turned.

That afternoon, I ran into Alexis in the kitchen. Like literally ran into her and knocked her over.

"You know what?" she said as I helped her up, "I'm kind of glad you've finished school. I might actually get some time on the pitch without you there."

I laughed, "Too bad if someone else comes along and sits you right back on the bench."

She groaned at the thought. Alexis was a reserve for the Gryffindor quidditch team, her preferred position was seeker, which was my position. I had caught her, Fred and George on several occasions trying to spike my juice at breakfast so she could play.

"Thanks for distracting Mum before, I think you've been spending too much time with the twins, stuff like that is becoming all too natural for you," I said as I ruffled her hair.

She pulled a face at me as she left the room, smoothing her hair.

Two days, several arguments with mum and about 5 backyard quidditch games later, I received an owl from the Romanian Dragon Reserve. I stared at the envelope for a while, hoping that it was good news. I ripped open the envelope, letting it fall to the floor as I unfolded the parchment.

It read:

Dear Mr Weasley,

I am delighted to invite you to the Romanian Dragon Reserve for an interview. At precisely 10 o'clock tomorrow morning, the enclosed portkey will activate, bringing you to the reserve.

I am looking forward to meeting with you,

Sincerely

Harold Ridgebit.

I let out a cheer, causing Mum to come and see what the fuss was about.

"I have an interview tomorrow!" I exclaimed excitedly, pulling her into a hug still clutching my letter tightly.

She couldn't help but be excited for me, regardless of how much she disapproved of my career choice. I picked up the discarded envelope, searching for the portkey. I found a small dragon toy inside and smiled, how fitting.

"I have to go to Diagon Alley; I should get some new robes for the interview."

"I don't know if we could afford new ones Charlie, we could get some second hand one's for you though," Mum said sadly.

Mum and Dad were always upset that they couldn't always afford to buy us new things but we didn't really mind that much most of the time.

"It's okay Mum, I have some money."

I had saved some of the money Mum and Dad sent us for Hogsmede visits, it wasn't much but it would get me some cheap robes. Mum fumbled around on a shelf of pots and pans before pushing something into my hands.

"I know it's not much…"

I opened my hand and saw that she had given me a galleon and a few sickles. I tried to give them back to her but she refused.

"No, you keep it Charlie. We bought Bill robes when he had his interview; it's only fair we help you too."

I quickly thanked Mum before flooing to Diagon Alley.

The next morning I woke early, excited for my interview at the reserve. I practiced introducing myself to Mr Ridgebit in front of the mirror, as well as answering questions I thought he might ask in the interview. I was the first down to breakfast and spent forever getting ready for my interview. At quarter to ten I went down to the living room, and put the portkey on the coffee table, and paced the room impatiently. At exactly ten o'clock, the portkey began to glow, I held it firmly in my hand and said goodbye to my family before landing in an unfamiliar room. I had managed to land on my feet, which I was pretty proud of, considering there was a man that I presumed to be Mr Ridgebit sitting behind a desk, looking at me. He was tall and muscly, tattoos visible on his arms and covered with burns.

"Mr Weasley," he said, standing to shake my hand, "take a seat."

I did as instructed.

"I'm Harold Ridgebit; I am the manager here at the Romania Dragon Reserve."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr Ridgebit."

"Please, call me Harold, only my father is referred to as Mr Ridgebit. Now, congratulations on your N.E.W.T scores, they were rather impressive."

"Thank you Harold."

"Why do you want to work with dragons, Charlie?"

"Because they are amazing creatures that most people don't know much about. They need to have somewhere they can live and be protected before they become extinct."

He nodded, making notes on his parchment.

"Do you understand the dangers involved in this job Charlie?"

"I understand that dragons are very dangerous creatures and that the utmost care must be taken when working with them."

"Not everyone that takes on this job survives Charlie. And everyone ends up with scars and burns at least."

I nodded.

"What are your living arrangements at the moment Charlie?"  
>"I live with my parents," I responded, unsure as to why this mattered.<p>

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No."  
>"Okay, the reason I ask these questions is that you will more than likely be living here. If you would like, you can continue with your current living arrangements back home, but flooing such distances is expensive, and we do not like handlers' apparating to and from the reserve, as with the distance, it can be dangerous."<br>I smiled, remembering splinching myself the first time I went for my apparating test.

"Now, I will take you out to see some of the dragons we have here at the reserve," Harold said, standing.

I stood and followed him out the door. He led me down a hallway and out into the sunlight. The reserve was a beautiful place, set in high in the Romanian hills. Harold continued walking until we got to a building. He opened the door and led me inside. There were windows on either side of the hallway, I looked through one of the windows and smiled at what I saw.

"This is our hatchery. We take the eggs away from the mothers and raise the babies in here, this allows us to study the baby dragons, which we cannot do if they are with their mothers, it also allows us to get them a little more used to handlers, but regardless of how used to handlers they are, they are still dangerous."

The first enclosure contained black dragons with purple eyes. They had arrow shaped spikes at the ends of their tails and bat like wings.

"Do you know what type of dragons these are?" Harold asked.

"Hebridean Black," I answered, he nodded approvingly.

"What can you tell me about them?"

"They are native to Britain, as are the Common Welsh Greens; they grow up to thirty feet in length. They prefer to eat deer, sometimes cattle."

"Couldn't of said it better myself," Harold nodded, moving along to the next window.

"That's a Romanian Longhorn," I told him, when I spotted the green dragon with glittering golden horns, "It uses its horns to gore its prey before roasting it. The horns are valued as potions ingredients, and as such, the numbers have fallen dramatically, hence the breeding program you have here."

"That's right," he said, smiling.

We moved along to the next enclosure, where small copper coloured dragons with smooth scales and black ridge markings were sleeping.

"Peruvian Vipertooth. The smallest of the dragons, growing to only fifteen feet in length. They are the swiftest in flight and have venomous fangs. They eat goats and cows but have a liking for humans."

We moved along to the last enclosure.

"I assume you also know what these are?"

The dragons were black with yellow eyes, bronze horns and spikes on its tail. There were four of them, chasing each other around, flapping their wings, attempting to fly.

"They are horntails, sir. They are meant to be the most dangerous breed of dragon, with one of the longest fire-breathing ranges. The spikes on their tails re used by the babies to break out of their shells. They feed on sheep, goats and humans."

"Alright Charlie, follow me."

Harold left through the other end of the building, leading me past a series of buildings, pointing out the cafeteria, paths to various dragons and finally led me to a long building with many numbered doors. He stopped at number 34, pulled a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door, handing me the key.

"This," he said, pushing the door open "is your room. If you accept the job, that is."

"Of course I accept!" I said, entering the room.

It was small, but it had everything I would need, a bed in one corner, a fireplace on one wall, a small couch. There was a dining table and a kitchenette, if I didn't want to head down to the cafeteria. There was a small closet and a door leading to the bathroom.

"You start on Monday at 6am. Meet outside my office, I'll assign you a buddy to show you around better and get you started. Based on your N.E.W.T scores and the letter of recommendation I received from Minerva McGonagall, you should be a great asset to us Charlie."

"Thank you sir."

"Come, I'll show you where you can floo from."

We left my little room, I locked the door behind us and Harold led me to a fireplace, at the end of a row of rooms.

"This is our floo fireplace, you can floo to or from the reserve if you so choose, but flooing such distances uses a lot of floo powder, so it gets a little expensive."

He handed me another dragon, "Here is a portkey for you to use on Sunday at midday, that will give you time to get settled in you room."

He held out his hand, which I shook, thanking him again before taking a handful of floo powder from the offered pot. I threw the powder into the fire, speaking my destination before stepping into the flames. Seconds later I was falling out of the fireplace at The Burrow, where Mum and Dad were eagerly awaiting my return.

I grinned as I regained my balance, "I got it!"

By the time Sunday came around, I couldn't contain my excitement; I had packed all of my belongings and had them ready to go. Mum had cooked a huge dinner the night before, farewelling me, she was concerned that I wouldn't eat well in Romania, so encouraged me to eat many helpings of everything. We played our last game of quidditch on Sunday morning, I didn't know when I would be able to have holidays with my job on the reserve, I hoped that I would be able to come home for the school holidays, as we always had fun then. I said my goodbyes to everyone and put my shrunken suitcases into my pocket, waiting for the portkey to activate. The dragon started to glow, and I waved at everyone before picking it up and disappearing. I landed in the room Harold had shown me. My room, I thought with a grin. I set my bags down on the bed and began unpacking.

I spent some time putting pictures of my family on the walls, Mum had always loved taking photos of us, she was very sentimental, and she had given me a pile of photos to take with me, so I didn't forget them. There were several family photos as well as plenty of others. I looked at the photo of my little sister, my only sister, Ginny. She would be going to Hogwarts next year, I hoped that I could get holidays then to see her off on the Hogwarts Express for the first time, my youngest brother Ron would be going in just a few weeks, but I knew I wouldn't be there for that, I'd make it up to him one day. After I had finished unpacking, I made dinner in my little kitchenette, I didn't feel like going down to the cafeteria where I didn't know anyone. As I ate, I wondered what my first day would be like. Would I get burnt? What was my buddy like? What dragons would I be working with? What would I be doing? I was overthinking things and making myself even more nervous for the following day. After dinner, I went to bed, planning to get a lot of sleep to be refreshed and ready for whatever my first day with dragons held.

I was woken by my alarm at 5:30am; I groaned at the early hour and headed to the shower. The water was cold at first, quickly waking me up. It soon warmed up and I stood under it, letting the hot water run over my body. I sighed as realised that it was time for me to get out of the shower. I dried and dressed as quickly as I could, the cold Romanian air was not friendly on a wet body. I grabbed my wand and headed out the door, following the path to Harold's office. I arrived outside the office 5 minutes early. Harold came out to greet me with a smile; behind him was another man, a few years older than me with tanned skin. His arms had several burns and scars, along with a relatively fresh burn on his face.

"Charlie, this is Vali. You will be working with him."

I offered him my hand and he shook it firmly.

"Buna dimineata," He said.

I looked slightly confused and he smiled, "Good morning."

"Vali here is Romanian, he speaks English but sometimes he forgets that we don't all understand everything he says. I suggest you get him to teach you some Romanian, otherwise you'll never understand anything he says."

I nodded, learning Romanian sounded like fun.

"Come," said Vali, "we have work to do."

I followed Vali through the reserve; he stopped and introduced me to various other dragon keepers along the way. He took me past the mediwitch station and introduced me to the witches that worked there; I imagined I'd be spending quite a bit of time there over the next few weeks. We hurried past buildings and various enclosures until he stopped outside one where about 10 other wizards were gathered. Again, Vali introduced me to the gathered keepers before explaining what we would be doing.

"We need to check for eggs," Vali explained, "first, we will all stun the dragon, then you and I will Du-te si dat in urmarire generala pentru oua."

"We will look for eggs?" I guessed.

He smiled apologetically and nodded.

"We will check the cave, that's where they usually are. If you find any, shoot green sparks from your wand. One of these guys will come and help."

I nodded once and turned to face the dragon, I raised my wand like the wizards beside me.

"Stunners on three," One said loudly, "One. Two. THREE!"

"STUPEFY!" we shouted together, jets of red light hitting the dragon.

The dragon, a Norwegian Ridgeback, fell backwards and landed in the grass with a thud. Vali motioned for me to follow. One of the other keepers opened the gate to the enclosure, now if the dragon woke, we weren't safe. The fences were fireproof and magically reinforced so that those on the outside were safe, on the inside though, you were susceptible to the dragons wrath. Vali and I headed into the large cave inside the enclosure. The cave was huge, Vali headed down one side of the cave and I headed down the other. I lit my wand, and could see Vali had done the same on the other side of the cave. I walked through the cave, shining the light from my wand on the ground, hoping to find eggs. I was beginning to give up hope and turned towards the entrance of the cave when something caught my eye. A cluster of smooth black rocks in the corner, I bent down for a closer inspection. They weren't rocks. They were dragon eggs. I quickly shot green sparks out of the tip of my wand, Vali was soon at my side and I could hear one of the other keepers hurrying into the cave. There were six eggs; Vali carefully picked one up one of the eggs as the other keeper arrived.

Vali gently put one of eggs in my arms, as the other keeper did the same.

"Okay, we each take two eggs, take them outside the enclosure carefully. As soon as we're all out, we will revive the dragon and take the eggs to the hatchery," the other keeper told me.

I nodded, standing slowly with the eggs in my arms. I held my wand in my teeth, lighting the way so I could see rocks before I tripped over them.

"Ai grija Weasley!" Vali shouted at me as I stumbled.

I took a deep breath before continuing, slower this time. As I left the cage, I could see the dragon beginning to stir.

"Come on guys! She's stirring!" one of the keepers shouted.

Vali had caught up with me, "Hurry up Weasley, if she wakes up we're in trouble!"

We hurried past the rousing dragon and out of the enclosure to where the other keepers were waiting. They locked the gate behind us, the protections automatically back in place. One of the keepers took one of the eggs of me, making it easier for me to carry the one I did have. We made our way back to the hatchery, everyone left Vali and I to set up the hatchery for the eggs. Vali set up the nest for the eggs, telling me what charms to cast in order to keep them warm. We put the eggs into the nest and sat at the desk in the room.

Vali handed me parchment and a quill, "Here, you found the eggs, you do the paperwork."

I laughed as I began filling in the details on the parchment. So far, my first day of working was shaping out to be pretty good.

_Hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think._

_Also, go and check out Elliroc's story Happiest Days of Our Lives. It's amazing. _


End file.
